JourneyToFaith
by NightWolf911
Summary: Genjo, a kind and skilled warrior, has been betrayed by his religion. Now he seeks the religion of the Moloka but when he finds it terrible things occur......


Journey Of Faith  
  
The night was cold and dark. Genjo walked through the woods, every step getting him closer to Yunion City, the city of machines. Genjo's religion of Secatho forbid the use of machines. But that religion had betrayed him when he saved a young Moloka girl from certain death. He was planning to study the religion of Moloka in Yunion City to see if the God's there would except him, but since he use to be Secatho they might not accept him. Suddenly there was a loud racket around him. He drew his sword quickly. The glint of light on the sword flashed and Genjo saw a moving creature. His cold gray eyes swept across the forest grounds. A slow wind rippled his gray streaked brown hair. He kept his eye alert untill he met the gaze of bright green eyes. The eyes were staring straight at him. Genjo walked slowly towards the eyes. Without warning the figure jumped at him and he felt sharp claws peirce his arm. His sword was thrown from his hands and he felt the claws grab him by the neck and hoist him into the air. The moon light shined on a huge Kelocta which shredded their prey to peices and ate them. The Kelocta had giant hairy arms and huge fangs that curled out of it's mouth. Genjo looked down at his sword which was gleaming in the light. He took his hand and reached into the pocket of his cloak. He rumaged a little untill he found a small dagger. He took it and stabbed the Kelocta in it's arm. When the Kelocta began to squeeze his throat tightly Genjo thought it was time to end this. He stabbed the dagger into the head of the Kelocta. Blood oozed from the wound and Genjo retracted the dagger and dropped it back into his cloak. The claws slowly loosened and the Kelocta fell to the ground unleashing a death rattle. Genjo landed on his feet. Nearly killed, he thought about how this was just one of the many dangerous monsters in the forest. He walked to his sword and holstered it. After he had caught his breath he walked to the dead Kelocta and broke off its fangs to make into daggers later. After many minutes of rest Genjo started his walk again. By daylight he assumed he had covered atleast twelve hours of the walk to Yunion City that night. He kept walking though untill he saw a village. He went into one of the rest houses there and rented a room in a cabin for the day. The room was small with one feather bed in the corner and a burning fire in the other corner. He took off his cloak and sat it near his bed. Then he took off his shirt to reveal a battle scarred chest. He laid on the bed. The room door creaked open and a maid walked in carrying a platter full of food. " Sorry to disturb you sir. Anything off the platter is five oscles." said the maid. Genjo sat up and reached inside his cloak pocket. He pulled out ten ruby coins and gave them to the maid. She dropped the coins in her pocket and gave him two fried gabber legs. He ate them quickly as the maid walked out. Then he again closed his eyes to rest.  
  
" Help! Please help me!" screamed a girl. Genjo saw himself running out from a small hut and seeing a crowd of people. He ran to the crowd and in the middle saw a Moloka girl being beaten by men. He ran in the circle and drew his sword on the men. Striking them down one by one untill he had killed them all. The young Moloka girl had wrapped her arms around him and never wanted to let go. But Genjo saw huge men with swords and axes coming to kill him. " Run!" he told her. The girl had ran in the same forest he was traveling through to get to Yunion City. The men had struck him harshly a few times in the chest but he managed to escape killing three of them.  
  
" Ah!" yelped Genjo as he woke up from a horrible memory dream covered in sweat. He looked around the room and decided it was time to go. He pulled on his black shirt and cloak and walked out the cabin. It was dark. He heard a river nearby and went to it. There he took the wooden cup he kept in his cloak and filled it with water. He then put the top on it and dropped it into the cloaks pocket. As he walked towards Yunion City Genjo knew he should be really close. He entered the forest again and his boots crumpled the leaves below him. He thought about praying for luck in the forest but realized he had no God to pray too. So he kept walking. For hours he walked and finally it paid off. The night had grew dark and he could see bright lights. He walked to the forest opening and saw it was really Yunion City! Feeled with joy he walked down to the city gates. He paused to read the lit up sign on one of the gates.  
  
No Secathos!!!  
  
Genjo hesitated before he decided to go in. He didn't want trouble here. He only wanted a new religion to live for and a new home. He drowned in thought. But he finally reached his decision. This was what he had been coming for. He reached forward to the gate and grasped it. Then he slid it open and an alarm sounded. Genjo drew his sword as Moloka's Elite Soldiers came with rifles pointed at him. Genjo was about to holster his sword when their was a loud bang and he felt a burning ball enter his leg. " Argh!" he moaned as he fell upon his knees. " I do not wish to harm you!" he pleaded but the soldiers didn't listen to him. A dark blue hovering vehicle drove towards him and pointed its mechanical guns at him. Genjo looked up as the guns began to burst bullets at him. He grabbed his sword and jumped into the air. He landed with a clank and began to violently slash at the machine untill it exploded throwing him onto the ground. He stood up quickly holding his sword steady. " See here people of Moloka! I could kill all of you now! But I won't! I come her for a religion and home! Please ex----" Genjo was cut off be an eruption of gun fire and he was forced to run at his highest speed. But his knee slowed him untill he had to stop. " Argh!" he moaned trying to keep running. " Give up now you Secatho! Our poisen will take over you body in minutes! It is useless to try and escape now!!!" shouted a soldier ordering his people to hold fire. Genjo remembered the bullet in his leg and thinking quickly took his finger and pulled it out. The bullet was oozing green liquid. Quickly to cleanse the poison from his blood he took the cup of water and stuck it in the wound letting the water pour out. Slowly he felt the poison start to go away and decided it best to run. The soldiers began to shoot at him but he made it past the gates and into the forest. There he climbed a big tree and rested on a huge tree limb. His feelings were telling him he would never be Moloka, but he began to shove them away. He tore away one of the sleeves on his cloak and tighty wrapped it around his wounded leg. There he rested untill the Sun's brightness awoke him. He sat up as his leg wound caused streaks of pain to his head. He staggered to his feet and looked below him. Thier was a group of Moloka kids picking berries and chatting. Genjo felt a terrible surge of hungar when one of the kids popped a blue juicey berry into their mouth. Genjo slid down the tree and the kids looked at him in surprised, wide eyes. " Hey children. I was wondering if you would share some of those berries with me?" he asked trying to look harmless. One of the kids walked forward but another kid pulled him back. " You want berries eh? Then you pay!" the kid said sternly. Genjo raised his eyebrows but he was desperately hungry. He pulled out the Kelocta horns and offered them. The kid took them and admired them. " You must be mighty strong to kill a Kelocta and take it's horns. Surely you could offer more?" said the kid. Genjo sighed. He pulled out some oscles and handed them to the kid. " Now thats more like it!" said the kid and he gave Genjo a handful of berries. Genjo ate the berries one by one so he could enjoy their sweetness. The kids ignored him as they started picking berries again. Then one of the kids screamed. " Secatho warriors!" the kid said and they all ran inside. Genjo looked into the woods and their was mighty warriors, some carrying axes, some swords, some pushing cannons and others just carrying shields. Genjo ran with the kids inside Yunion City. He followed them up a flight of blue velvet stairs and through seven different hallways untill they came to a sliding door which slid open upon approach. They walked inside the room and the kids informed the Moloka army Commando what they saw. The Commando paid know attention to Genjo as he sounded alarms and ran out of the room. Genjo stood in the room as the children ran off. Genjo looked through what was like an invisible small wall in the rooms wall. He tried to reach out of it but it was solid. " Hey! What are you doing in here?!?" he heard a female say. He turned his head and saw a teenage Moloka girl standing in the doorway. " I um, came to inform your leader of the Secatho warriors coming." said Genjo trying to find an explanation of why he was in this room. The girl stood their. " Oh I see." she said. Genjo turned back to the invisible wall and began touching it again. The teenager walked forward giggling. " Are you confused?" she asked. " What is this force field? Is it mechanical?" he asked. The teenager giggled again. " You have no knowledge of Moloka do you? Its called a window." she said. " No, its built by us.". " Oh." said Genjo. " A window eh?". He looked outside where the Moloka army was ready for battle. Genjo looked at the girl who still remained calm. " How can you be so calm at a time like this?" he asked. " Koy always tells stories. Once he told us a dragon was coming and really terrified us all." she said. " You look Secatho.".  
  
To be continued................. 


End file.
